Different version west:
by I Teddy I
Summary: Mai is 835 years old with a bad past that no one would want. But with her new sensei will they be able to defeat those who bring cause to it? that can only mean... to defeat the demons! an the cause of them Westward!


The demon look at Sensei as if he were about to kill him "Sensei!" I yelled. It's as if he knew what I was thinking. He turned, with no hesitation took his vanishing knife and stabbed the demon in his chest. With in seconds the demon was dead.

"Well Mai, we seem to have won again." With his same old grin he always had on his face, he laughed.

"Sensei why do most demons we meet call us the Sanzo party?" I questioned.

"Well Mai I really don't know how to answer that question, I'm wondering that my self. Come now lets be on our way West"

"Yes Sensei." I really didn't want to talk my mind was full of questions about this "Sanzo party". Why were we being confused, for some one were not. My mind was trying to answer the strange question.

The land was beautiful, the ground snow covered, snow still falling lightly, gently it looks so much like a picture, meant to last forever. The snow crunched under my feet every time I took a step. We walked on for a while then we came to a hill a stopped at the hill I looked over it. The quiet was disturbing me, "Say Sensei. . ."

"What's on your mind Mai?" I had to think for a moment, I really had no idea what to say so I just asked a question.

"When will we be reaching the next town?"

"Don't fret my friend, we will be there shortly." He still had his grin on his face. I just looked ahead

We climbed down the hill easily and went on our way. I stopped and looked at the hill, I though I heard something. Soon I found out that I was right. A jeep, I think that's what they call it. I quickly reacted pushing Sensei out of the way. One of the jeeps tires sent a rubber or rug burn down my whole arm. I ground my teeth together and moved faster out of the jeeps way.

I found where Sensei was and joined him. I looked at my arm, blood coming from the wound that was on my arm. It stung and had a little pain. I felt light headed. Sensei didn't look at me or say anything; his eyes were fixed on something in front of him. I looked and was wondering what had caught his attention. I seen four men standing in a circle, I had seen what had his attention a Priest like him self and a golden eyed child like me.

There was a man that had a dragon on his shoulder; he was the first to speak "Hakayru said we hit something."

The guy with the red hair and red eyes spoke next " Come on lets get outta here I don't see any thing."

The child with the golden eyes spoke " Hey hey i'm hungry lets leave!

Priest spoke "Shut-up stupid monkey."

I looked at Sensei out of the corner of my eye, slowly leaning my head towards him. He mouthed the words "Sanzo" I think, I'm not good at reading lips. He stared ahead, eyes glued to the men.

My head started to feel light, I put my head on Sensei's shoulder for support. I put my hand on some of my wound.

"Mai Mai? What's wrong Mai?" He asked sounded concerned. That's all I could remember hearing before I fainted.

"Mai!" He pleaded quietly; it felt like he put his hand on my side. It felt cold but I knew I couldn't do anything, I was out cold.

I fluttered my eye lids open I looked at Sensei "I'm sorry Sensei" I said as loud as I could, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Mai we should take you some where to get that wound looked at, you probably can't tell but your pale.

There were three men arguing for some reason, I really didn't understand why. There was also anther man sitting in the jeep.

Demons had appeared out of no where. A demon had spotted us and happily yelled. "Time to kill two birds with one stone!"

I didn't notice the demon walked over, I was to busy watching as the men fought the demons that has ambushed them.

I had just seen the charging threat. "Sensei I will get them."

"Wait Mai don't!" I quickly moved out of the hiding place, a few feet in front of the bush. I jumped, did a back flip in the air, when my feet where close to the demon I shoved my foot forward, sending the demon flying backwards into other demons.

Other Demons had noticed me I quickly acted and took them all out swiftly. "Phew" I felt even more light headed. I turned back and stumbled as I walked over to Sensei.

He ran over to me, "Mai! You shouldn't be moving."

I grunted and looked at him "I'm fine." I lied threw my teeth at him. It was then when one the men noticed us.

"Who are you? I think it was the one that was sitting in the jeep that had spoke .

I turned away from them not wanting to talk, I was so tired , really light headed as well to be able to talk. One of the men answered for us "There impersonators , lets teach them a lesson not to impersonate. My anger was over the edge, we are the impersonators?

I turned and faced them, furious. "How do I know you're not the impersonators!"

The one with the red hair laughed. "ha ha ha."

I looked at him. "Now's not the time to be laughing at your ugly mug." I smiled trying to hide my light headedness.

The one named "Sanzo" spoke. "Why don't you cut the fake act and take the fake every thing off.

"The only fake one here is you." I smiled wider

He took out a gun, "Then if I shoot you, you won't die if this gun is fake"

I snickered, "I have had worse."

Sensei walked out in front of us, "Mai that's enough lets be on our way" he turned to face Sanzo " I didn't mean to bother you."

The Sanzo party stayed where they were. I turned and walked to the hiding place. I didn't see the demon hiding in the bush, he leaped out of the bush and shoved a knife in my stomach I coughed up blood.

My body fell to the ground. "S-Sensei. . . " I whispered

Blood came swiftly came out of my mouth. It had become very cold... or it felt that way. The demon smiled wildly, happy at what he had just accomplished. He backed away slowly turning to run. Sensei flung his knife into the back of his the demons head, killing him instantly. "Mai Mai?" Sensei called frantically. "Please Mai!" The flash of the cold had gotten stronger and blackness clung to my eyes, I felt frozen it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. . .

My eyes had slowly opened, blinking a few times I looked around there was no one around. I guess it was in my dreams. I got up still looking around I didn't know where I was either. My stomach had pains and my arm hurt, I glanced down and saw my arm was rapped and my stomach as well. I stood up and stretched I walked out the door not locking it. There was only one way I was able go so I walked down that hall way, and stopped to listen at a door. "Ha! That was a good time."

Sensei I thought I heard other howling laughs but just a few. I quickly turned making a floor board squeak. I run quickly back to my room and shut it when I heard them open their door I panted a little them hoped back on the bed but carefully so I didn't hurt my self.

I knew I had dozed off again, but there was not dream this time I was just listening to voices many unfamiliar. I opened my eyes quickly. I froze at the sight I was seeing the men-the four men that were at the clearing in the woods were now standing in a circle around me. My eyes were wide with shock looking at each of the faces that looked at me. "Wha. . . "

There was a man that spoke first " Hi there my name is Cho Hakkai, sorry if we scared you at all. "They went down in a line saying there name

"Sha Gojyo."

"Son Goku."

The last one paused this is the only one who didn't look at me or say anything, this is the one who called me the impersonator, said I was fake . I quickly looked away not wanting anymore in this conversation. The one named Goku spoke "Say, Mai. . . Why do you have golden eyes?"

It took me a second to find my voice, to want to use it. "I really don't have much to say about that but what I do know is, I was born like this I have a limiter as well." I looked down as I spoke kind of uncomfortable never having talked about this before.

Goku spoke more. "Well believe it of not but Gojyo and Hakkai and myself all have limiters!"

I looked at the Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku a bit dumbfounded. The door had opened up it was Sensei I smiled happily.

Sensei came over to Sanzo and said something in his ear I wasn't close to hear but not hearing what he had to say made me a bit agitated. I lean forward intently, a blistering pain comes in my stomach I wince a bit looks around if anyone seen me everyone seemed to be staring at Sensei. I decided to speak up "Is everything ok?"

I got out of the bed and walked over standing a few feet away from all of them. Everyone was quiet for a moment, "Mai...for the time being everything is quite well." Sensei said sounding a bit distracted at the moment, "How are you holding up?"

I thought for a second, "I'd have to say I'm holdin up pretty well." I put my hand over my wounds frowning for a second. I turn my attention back the group. "We'll head out now, so let's get goin."

I was pretty quiet the time when we were heading out to the jeep, I looked at Sensei who was now in deep conversation with The other 'Sanzo priest.'

It was all pretty weird finding another priest like Sensei. I trailed behind Sensei quietly watching and seeing if these people are actually trust worthy. I gently stroked my arm and crawled into the 'jeep' whimpered a bit as my stomach started to have pains again. I kind a looked under the bandages blood dripped from my wound a little bit, I put a hand over the wound and put a hand on my arm and stroked it a tiny bit, I sat in the far back corner of the jeep as Sensei and the other Sanzo priest sat In the front as Hakkai drove I sat in the back with Goyjo and Goku.

They constantly bickered about the weirdest stuff they started to fight about something stupid the Sanzo priest stood up and yelled "SHUT UP YOU BAKKA". They both looked at each other and bickered a little more and then looked away. A sudden bump caused the jump to almost flip, but the driver was able to stop the jeep in the last second the driver cursed the told every one to get out.

We all jumped out well got out as quick as we could and the jeep transformed into a little dragon, the little fellow had left from arm bleeding and something sharp looking sticking out of it, the little dragon fidgeted and whimpered Hakkai gently pulled the object out healed the little dragon, I stared eye wide at the little creature I looked at Hakkai then at the little dragon I felt pity, for the tiny thing Hakkai looked around and handed me the little dragon. I immediately made a little cradle with my arms and stroked the little dragon. I stroked him with courage that he wouldn't try and bite he looked nice enough not too. We soon headed on foot toward mountain tops with white peaks. I was in horrible throbbing pain but I kept my mouth shut because I was still nervous not really knowing who anyone was, master seemed to trust them enough I stayed at the back of the group quiet.

Fluffy little white clouds puffed throughout the blue sky. Snow crunched under out feet I put my jacket around the little dragon, after awhile a remembering things that went on in the clearing I heard them say something about a Hakaryu I assume this is Hakaryu I said his name quietly "Hakaryu. . . " he looked up at me and purred and snuggled closer to me. I wasn't sure why but my shirt started to feel damp. I was starting to feel lightheaded again and didn't notice the group going faster . . . or me going slower. My energy seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the second, Hakaryu started to whine. I lifted my arm slowly started to stroke him a little bit. Sensei didn't look back neither did the group they seemed to get louder as they went around a curve that was shielded by a long veil of green trees glittered by white. Both Sensei and the Sanzo priest seemed to be entirely deep in though to remember there two wounded followers to even slow.

My eyes had slowly opened, blinking a few times I looked around there was no one around. I guess it was in my dreams. I got up still looking around I didn't know where I was either. My stomach had pains and my arm hurt, I glanced down and saw my arm was rapped and my stomach as well. I stood up and stretched I walked out the door not locking it. There was only one way I was able go so I walked down that hall way, and stopped to listen at a door. "Ha! That was a good time."

Sensei I thought I heard other howling laughs but just a few. I quickly turned making a floor board squeak. I run quickly back to my room and shut it when I heard them open their door I panted a little them hoped back on the bed but carefully so I didn't hurt my self.

I knew I had dozed off again, but there was not dream this time I was just listening to voices many unfamiliar. I opened my eyes quickly. I froze at the sight I was seeing the men-the four men that were at the clearing in the woods were now standing in a circle around me. My eyes were wide with shock looking at each of the faces that looked at me. "Wha. . . "

There was a man that spoke first " Hi there my name is Cho Hakkai, sorry if we scared you at all. "They went down in a line saying there name

"Sha Gojyo."

"Son Goku."

The last one paused this is the only one who didn't look at me or say anything, this is the one who called me the impersonator, said I was fake . I quickly looked away not wanting anymore in this conversation. The one named Goku spoke "Say, Mai. . . Why do you have golden eyes?"

It took me a second to find my voice, to want to use it. "I really don't have much to say about that but what I do know is, I was born like this I have a limiter as well." I looked down as I spoke kind of uncomfortable never having talked about this before.

Goku spoke more. "Well believe it of not but Gojyo and Hakkai and myself all have limiters!"

I looked at the Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku a bit dumbfounded. The door had opened up it was Sensei I smiled happily.

Sensei came over to Sanzo and said something in his ear I wasn't close to hear but not hearing what he had to say made me a bit agitated. I lean forward intently, a blistering pain comes in my stomach I wince a bit looks around if anyone seen me everyone seemed to be staring at Sensei. I decided to speak up "Is everything ok?"

I got out of the bed and walked over standing a few feet away from all of them. Everyone was quiet for a moment, "Mai...for the time being everything is quite well." Sensei said sounding a bit distracted at the moment, "How are you holding up?"

I thought for a second, "I'd have to say I'm holdin up pretty well." I put my hand over my wounds frowning for a second. I turn my attention back the group. "We'll head out now, so let's get goin."

I was pretty quiet the time when we were heading out to the jeep, I looked at Sensei who was now in deep conversation with The other 'Sanzo priest.'

It was all pretty weird finding another priest like Sensei. I trailed behind Sensei quietly watching and seeing if these people are actually trust worthy. I gently stroked my arm and crawled into the 'jeep' whimpered a bit as my stomach started to have pains again. I kind a looked under the bandages blood dripped from my wound a little bit, I put a hand over the wound and put a hand on my arm and stroked it a tiny bit, I sat in the far back corner of the jeep as Sensei and the other Sanzo priest sat In the front as Hakkai drove I sat in the back with Goyjo and Goku.

They constantly bickered about the weirdest stuff they started to fight about something stupid the Sanzo priest stood up and yelled "SHUT UP YOU BAKKA". They both looked at each other and bickered a little more and then looked away. A sudden bump caused the jump to almost flip, but the driver was able to stop the jeep in the last second the driver cursed the told every one to get out.

We all jumped out well got out as quick as we could and the jeep transformed into a little dragon, the little fellow had left from arm bleeding and something sharp looking sticking out of it, the little dragon fidgeted and whimpered Hakkai gently pulled the object out healed the little dragon, I stared eye wide at the little creature I looked at Hakkai then at the little dragon I felt pity, for the tiny thing Hakkai looked around and handed me the little dragon. I immediately made a little cradle with my arms and stroked the little dragon. I stroked him with courage that he wouldn't try and bite he looked nice enough not too. We soon headed on foot toward mountain tops with white peaks. I was in horrible throbbing pain but I kept my mouth shut because I was still nervous not really knowing who anyone was, master seemed to trust them enough I stayed at the back of the group quiet.

Fluffy little white clouds puffed throughout the blue sky. Snow crunched under out feet I put my jacket around the little dragon, after awhile a remembering things that went on in the clearing I heard them say something about a Hakaryu I assume this is Hakaryu I said his name quietly "Hakaryu. . . " he looked up at me and purred and snuggled closer to me. I wasn't sure why but my shirt started to feel damp. I was starting to feel lightheaded again and didn't notice the group going faster . . . or me going slower. My energy seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the second, Hakaryu started to whine. I lifted my arm slowly started to stroke him a little bit. Sensei didn't look back neither did the group they seemed to get louder as they went around a curve that was shielded by a long veil of green trees glittered by white. Both Sensei and the Sanzo priest seemed to be entirely deep in though to remember there two wounded followers to even slow.

I gave up trying to catch up. I had stumbled and fallen to much to go on I was tired and me and Hakaryu were both in pain, I slid myself to a base of a tree and sat down holding the little dragon close cold breezes blew threw. The breezes only seemed to get colder and I looked down only to see that I and the dragon are bleeding. ''shhh" little dragon he whimpered cold, I could tell and sad that he had been left behind. I don't know why I didn't call out my voice seemed like it was trapped inside my throat. i took off my coat and rapped the poor thing in the coat so he wouldn't get cold. The little dragon seemed to be warming up but her whined and nudged me a bit I stroked his head a bit and closed my eyes, Dozing off feeling comfortably numb inside.


End file.
